Jeux d'enfants
by evils-roses
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive possède la plus grande entreprise de jouets, seulement pour accroitre sa renommée, il doit marchander avec une entreprise française en plein essor... Tout pourrait se passer à merveille si sa directrice n'était pas... Spéciale.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : ** Jeux d'enfants.

**Résumé : ** Ciel Phantomhive posséde la plus grande entreprise de jouer, seulement pour accroitre son essort, il doit marchander avec une entreprise française en plein essort... Tout pourrait se passer à merveille si sa directrice n'était pas... Spéciale.

**Genre : **Tragédie.

**Note : ** Je voulais depuis longtemps écrire une fanfic sur Kuroshitsuji. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Reviews ?

**Prologue.**

Le ciel au dessus de Versailles était d'un bleu lumineux, de fins nuages s'effilochaient dans le firmament et le soleil hivernal éclairait les parcs d'un rayon froid, faisant miroiter les eaux scintillantes des étangs. Les jardins étaient, malgré la saison, resplendissant de vie. On avait fait pousser, des jasmins et des chèvrefeuilles d'hiver, les Hamamélis avaient fleuris, et leurs fleurs jaunes éxhalaient une douce odeur. Auraura regarda par la fenêtre le spectacle des jardins et soupira, une montagne de papier s'était entassé sur son bureau durant son moment d'absence volontaire. La jeune fille remit en ordre son imposante chevelure flamboyante, replaçant pour énième fois son peigne dans ses cheveux roux.

« - Mademoiselle ? Demanda la voix douce de l'intendante. C'était une grande femme aux traits fins, presque angélique, ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en chignon sévère mais ses yeux limpides semblaient fait de deux saphirs pures.

« - Marie. Tout s'écroule en finance, si je ne fais pas un investissement maintenant toutes mes actions vont s'écrouler...

L'intendante jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de sa maîtresse et parcouru les complexes lignes de comptes et les différents actes notariés. Puis, elle resta silencieuse un moment.

« - Peut-être devriez vous, vous décider enfin, à signer des contrats avec la compagnie Phantom. Proposa-t-elle doucement.

La jeune fille se figea et ses doigts gantés de dentelles se crispèrent sur le livret de compte qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« - Il en est hors de question ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Je sais bien que dans l'absolu ça m'éviterais de perdre au moins 5millions de francs de bénéfices mais... Traiter avec les anglais ?! C'est vraiment....

« - Abominable.

« - C'est le mot que je chercher.

« - Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre réticente, mademoiselle. Finit par dire Marie en remettant de l'ordre dans les livres éparpillés dans le bureau. Aurora soupira et reposa le pauvre livret de compte, dont la couverture de cuire avait souffert du mauvais traitement que lui avait fait subir la jeune femme. Elle joignit ses mains sous son menton et regarda son Intendante.

« - Le fait est, que je ne supporte pas les anglais, les Phantomhives ont toujours été les chiens de garde de la reine, et il se trouve que les français et les anglais, sont des ennemis héréditaires, et même si tu ne me crois pas, malgré la révolution ma famille a réussi à garder sa noblesse, ses titres et sa fortune.

« - Cela risque de ne plus être le cas si vous refuser de faire affaire avec les anglais.

La jeune fille soupira.

« - Bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

L'intendante sourit.

« - Dois-je annuler votre dîner chez les Haussman ?

« - Inutile, nous ne partirons pas avant deux jours.

« - Comme vous le désirez mademoiselle.

_Château des Phantomehive, prés de Londre._

Le manoir était plongeait dans une semi obscurité. De lourds nuages gris bouchaient le ciel et tout semblait plus sombre et plus sale, alors que le jardin était parfait et que tout dans le manoir brillait. La vaisselle et la porcelaine avaient été soigneusement exposé dans les vitrines des buffets. L'argenterie venait d'être faite et on pouvait s'admirer dedans comme dans un miroir.

Derrière son bureau, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil de velours vert, Ciel Phantomehive lisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Quand il eut finit de consulter les dernières lignes parfaitement calligraphiée il la reposa. Puis il réfléchit un instant. Le silence autour de lui était parfait et limpide, il aimait ce genre de silence, pour une fois que ses domestiques ne faisaient rien de bruiyant. Aprés quelques instants de réflexion il fit tinter la clochette d'appel. Sebastian ne tarda pas à arriver, il franchit le seuil de la porte en silence et s'inclina devant son jeune maître avec un respect presque ironique.

« - Sebastian nous allons recevoir des invités. Déclara seulement Ciel en se replongeant dans ses activités.

« - Bien, sir, je veillerais à ce que tout ce passe pour le mieux.

_A suivre..._

_Voilà, donc j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu.  
_


	2. Ouverture

**Auteur : ** Evils-roses

**Titre : ** Jeux d'enfants.

**Note : **Je suis affreusement en retard, et vous m'en voyer, vraiment navrée. Cependant je remercie celles d'entre vous qui ont laissé, des reviews. Je tente de faire une histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec une Mary-sue, bien que j'utilise un OC. Donc voilà, en espèrant que la suite vous plaise. Bien à vous... Bonne lecture...

**Ouverture.**

Le temps était girs et maussade. De lourds nuages grisâtres encombraient le ciel et menaçaient de déverser sur l'Angleterre des trombes de pluies mêlées de neige fondue. Un vent froid agitait les branches nues des arbres du parc du manoir demeure se découpait sinistrement dans le décor chaotique de la tempête qui s'annonçait. Derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, Ciel observait cet étrange spectacle. Il avait passé un habit de velours vert aux rabats des manches en brocard cousu d'or. C'était un habit de très bonne facture qu'il ne mettait que lorsqu'il recevait, ce qui était relativement rare. Une tasse de thé fumante reposait sur le bureau parfaitement ordonné. Le parquet avait été ciré, de telle sorte qu'il brillait comme un miroir. Le lourd tapis persan avait lui aussi subit un nettoyage intensif, bien qu'il ne fut pas spécialement sale, il en allait de même pour la bibliothèque, où les livres avaient été soigneusement rangés, de telle façon que le tout ressemblait au décor d'une pièce de théâtre Shakespearienne. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un grain de poussière. Le jeune homme relu pour la énième fois la missive de homologue française. Il avait entendu parler D'Auraura de Convert, sa famille faisait partie des plus ancienne de France, et malgré la révolution celle ci était restée prospère et bien que les nobles n'est pas le droit de travailler en France ils géraient les affaires de leurs diverses entreprises d'une main de fer. Après la révolution ils avaient pût s'investir davantage sur les marchés et maintenant leur compagnie de textile était une des plus grandes d'Europe. Enfin, elle était jusqu'au décès du grand-père d'Auraura et ses héritiers s'étaient entre-déchirer pour l'héritage, et il ne restait, jusqu'à il y avait encore peu de temps, plus grand chose de leur fortune d'en-tant. Mais La jeune comtesse avait sû redorer le blason de sa famille et la nouvelle entreprise qu'elle avait créé montait en puissance avec une croissance fulgurante. C'était du moins ce que le jeune Comte avait appris au cours de ses investigations sur cette concurrence potentielle. Cependant d'étranges rumeurs courraient au sujet de la jeune femme. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, et on disait d'elle que sa beauté funeste n'avait d'égale que son intelligence. On disait d'elle qu'elle était cruelle et implacable dans ses décisions. Cependant, le jeune anglais se rassurait en se disant que de toutes façons, personne ne pouvait le battre sur son terrain de jeu. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il avait beau détester les français, la visite de la jeune femme risquée d'être des plus intéressante. La haine héréditaire entre les Français et les Anglais allait une fois de plus pouvoir se vérifier.

Sebastian apparut dans son dos. Ses yeux pourpres détaillèrent le corps du jeune comte sans la moindre pudeur. Ce corps encore souple et menu, si malléable et si... Le majordome sourit, depuis trois ans qu'il était à son service le comte n'avait pas changer... ou si peu...

« Que fais-tu là ? Trancha Ciel d'une voix glaciale en restant face à la fenêtre.

Je venais vous prévenir que tout été prêt pour l'arriver de Mademoiselle la Comtesse de Convert.

Ciel ne répondit rien et congédia son domestique d'un geste dédaigneux. Le majordome sourit et s'éloigna dans un bruissement de tissu semblable à l'envol d'une nuée de corbeaux. Etait-ce un mauvais présage ?

Auraura jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré par la fenêtre du fiacre. Du gris, encore et toujours du gris, le gris des nuages qui encombraient le ciel, le gris du paysage morne d'un après-midi d'hiver. La jeune femme soupira en réajustant son complexe chignon tenu par les épingles d'un petit chapeau en feutre bleu sombre. Il était agrémenté d'un certain nombre de voilettes et de perles ce qui créait un ensemble assez élégant sur la chevelure de flammes de la comtesse. Son intendante lui lança un regard en biais et posa sa main gantée sur la cuisse de sa maîtresse qui haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« - Mademoiselle, fit elle d'une voix douce en penchant légèrement la tête. Ses longs cheveux noirs dégringolèrent en cascade sur ses épaules drapées d'une cape de feutre sombre. Seriez vous soucieuse ?

Continua-t-elle en remontant sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Celle ci la dégagea gentiment avant de répondre avec un petit soupir.

« - C'est juste que, j'en ai assez de ce temps déprimant. Je hais les anglais et je hais l'Angleterre.

Elle avaient quitté leur résidence parisienne une semaine plus tôt. Le voyage en bateau avait duré cinq jours, soit deux jours de plus que prévu, à cause du mauvais temps, ce qui n'avait qu'accrus la mauvaise humeur et la susceptibilité de l'aristocrate, qui voyait en ce coup du sort une raison de plus pour détester le royaume unis et tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec. Enfin, aprés être arrivées à Londre, elles avaient passée deux jours avec un négociant américain qui faisait escale dans la capitale anglo-saxonne avant de repartir vers les fjords où il s'apprêtait à passer un marcher avec une grande entreprise de découpe de bois. Et maintenant elles étaient sur les routes chaotiques de la province anglaise pour rejoindre leur hôte.

« - Mais pourquoi diable, ce Phantomhive, n'habite-t-il pas à Londre ? Grinça la jeune femme en serrant ses petits points gantés de dentelles.

« - Sauf votre respect, intervint Marie, mais vous ne vivez pas à Paris.

« - Mais je vis à Versailles, c'est presque Paris !

« - Vous avez sans doute raison...

Il y eut un moment de silence puis au détour d'un bosquet le manoir des Phantomhive surgit au milieu de nul part, trônant au centre d'un parc soigneusement entretenu, se découpant sur un ciel chaotique. Auraura resta bouche bée, le château était semblable aux détails prés à la demeure qu'elle avait gardé dans ses souvenirs.

« - Je croyais que le manoir avait brûlé il y a trois ans... Murmura-t-elle perplexe.

« - Oui... Je le croyais aussi...ajouta Marie en fronça les sourcils.

Ciel venait d'apercevoir la voiture tractée par quatre chevaux à la robe noire. Le cochet était à l'avant comment il était d'usage sur les voitures de facture française. Le jeune garçon soupira et descendit dans le grand hall d'entrée où Sebastian donnait ses dernières instructions. Finy était propre et ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, May lin avait mis de l'ordre dans sa toilette et contrôlait ses tremblements, Bart était rasé de prés et Sebastian, lui même, avait enfilé ses habits de sortie. Ciel toussota discrètement pour signaler sa présence, les domestiques se retournèrent. Sebastian, sourit et une flamme gourmande passa dans son regard vermillon. Puis il s'inclina respectueusement.

« - Tout est prêt monsieur.

Ciel acquiesça et le majordome sortit accueillir les invités. La voiture s'arrêta devant les marches de la demeure, et le cochet en livret bleue et grise calma les cheveux en tirant sur les rènes d'un geste sec. La porte s'ouvrit et Sebastian s'inclina.

« - Bienvenu dans la résidence Phantomhive miss...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la jeune fille venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la portière. Le majordome n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que la comtesse puisse-t-être... Sa stupeur ne dura qu'un court instant et il se reprit rapidement en tendant une main gantée à la jeune aristocrate pour l'aider à descendre. Elle atterrit souplement avec grace et légèreté sur le parvis de la grande demeure.

La jeune femme observa le majordome avec un air dubitatif. Depuis quand... Elle esquissa une révérence.

« - Mademoiselle ? Appela Marie, Dois-je descendre les bagages ?

Auraura virevolta sous le regard perplexe de Sebastian qui laissa la main de la jeune fille lui échapper en glissant souplement. C'était étrange. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais...

« - Ca ira, je pense que les domestiques de cette maison s'en chargeront n'est ce pas...

« - Sebastian, mademoiselle, je serais votre guide, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit... Je vais demander à ce que l'on apporte vos affaires dans votre chambre.

« - Je vous remercie. Répondit la jeune française avec un sourire affable alors que sa dame de compagnie la rejoignait. Elle salua aimablement le majordome avec un sourire qui semblait un peu crispé.

Enfin, ils gravirent les marches de marbres blancs qui montaient jusque sur le perron où Ciel les attendait. Il s'était coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme très élégant, agrémenté d'un simple ruban de soie vert sombre, ses mains gantées de gants en cuir de chevreau parfumé reposées sur le pommeau en argent d'une cane en bois sombre. Il observa la jeune fille monter les marches et plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus sa surprise allait en s'accroissant. Auraura de Convert ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle. Elle était jeune, très jeune, guère plus de quinze ans peut être même moins. Ses grands yeux verts avaient la couleur métallique d'une mer tempétueuse, et ses cheveux roux flamboyant étaient noué en une coiffure complexe à la mode napoléonienne. Elle portait une robe de mousseline blanche à rayures noires dont la coupe victorienne était plus courante à Londre qu'à Paris. Elle avait jeté sur ses épaules une capeline de feutre noire tenue par une broche en argent finement ciselée. Ses lèvres carmins s'étiraient en un sourire aimable. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le perron elle s'inclina respectueusement en une révérence toute française en inclinant légèrement la tête. Le jeune garçon la salua de même et lui fit un baise main en posant sur elle un regard aigu. Les deux enfants s'évaluèrent puis Ciel prit la parole.

« - Ravi, de faire enfin votre connaissance mademoiselle De Convert, avez vous bien voyager ?

« - C'était atroce. Déclara honnêtement la jeune femme en prenant la main du Comte qui la guidait vers l'intérieur.

« - Ah oui, vraiment ? »

Demanda-t-il par pur politesse, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait jouer les hôtes pour cette jeune bourgeoise capricieuse. Comment une jeune fille d'allures si frivoles pouvait être à la tête d'une aussi grande compagnie de textile ? Elle n'avait absolument pas la carrure d'une femme d'affaire. Le jeune comte soupira et conduisit son hôte vers le petit salon où Sebastian s'apprêtait à servir le thé accompagné de quelques douceurs.

« - Je suis sincèrement navré, j'espère que l'hospitalité des Phantomhive saura vous faire oublier cette mauvaise expérience.

« - Ca ne fait absolument aucun doute... Répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Le petit salon avait été redécoré pour l'occasion avec des meubles Louis XVI et de splendides tentures de style coloniale avait été suspendues aux murs. Dans la hautes cheminé un large feu brûlait en produisant des ombre mouvantes sur l'épais tapis où Pluto, sous sa forme canine, dormait paisiblement. Les hautes fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin arrière qui se découpé sous le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait a présent sur la propriété. Les deux enfants s'étaient confortablement installés dans les fauteuils avec une tasse de thé et une part de gateau que Sebastian venait de leur servir. Il était d'ailleurs en train de débarrasser la table du gouté pendant que sa collègue l'observait d'un air pincé. Leurs regards se croisèrent un quart de seconde.

« - Maîtresse, appela-t-elle.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Marie ?

« - Dois-je apporter ce que vous savez ? Demanda la dame de compagnie à mi-mot. La jeune femme la regarda un moment, puis elle acquiesça. Ciel les observa avec suspicion, il n'aimait pas cette fille, il n'aimait pas les français, et tout ce qui pouvait s'y rattacher. Il suivit Marie s'éloigner sans un bruit. Puis il se retourna vers son hôte qui lui souriait aimablement.

« - C'est une surprise pour vous, Comte, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous faire plaisir.

« - Ah ? Fit-il d'une voix blanche. Que diriez vous d'une partie d'échec avant d'aller nous préparer pour le dîner ? Si toute fois vous savez jouer... Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme. Auraura lui lança un regard sombre.

« - Bien sûr, que je sais jouer, même si je prèfère les jeux de cartes...

« - Les jeux de cartes et de hasards sont fait pour les gens frivoles.

« - Vous pensez ?

« - Ca ne fait aucun doute.

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vivez en province.

Ricana la jeune femme en lissant le jupon de sa robe en un bruissement de tissus. Ciel la regarda avec circonspection. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'était pas en France, dans cet empire décadent au bord de la ruine. Que savait elle ? Elle devait être à peine plus âgée que lui, alors que pouvait elle bien savoir du vaste monde et des codes de la hautes société ? Cependant il n'ajouta rien et serra les dents, ravalant sa fierté, il serait toujours temps de lui montrer qui tenait les rennes de ce jeu. Il était le seul à pouvoir siéger sur ce trône scintillant sur une montagne de cadavres, il était le seul maître de ce royaume et personne, personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route. Il se leva et alla chercher l'échiquier qu'il posa sur la table entre eux. Il prit un pion blanc et un pion noir dans chaque main et les mis derrière son dos.

« - Quel côté ?

« - Droit.

« - Blanc, à vous l'ouverture.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un signe de tête aimable et disposa ses pions de son côté du plateau, Ciel l'imita. Elle le dévisagea un moment. Ses traits fins étaient dépourvus d'expressions, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage, ses gestes méticuleux étaient emprunt d'une aisance et d'une classe qui convenait plus aux adultes qu'aux adolescents. Son unique œil bleu était vide et froid comme l'étendue glacée d'un lac en hiver. La jeune fille soupira, existait-il encore quelque part en lui l'innocence de l'enfance ? Franchement elle en doutait, on ne devient pas le chien de garde de la reine d'Angleterre si l'on garde des idéaux et des illusions. Finalement ils se ressemblaient, songea-t-elle en posant son dernier pion. C'était un très beau plateau, les pièces blanches étaient en ivoires et les noires en ébènes, le plateau était en bois blanc et acajou et les charnières étaient en or mat.

« - Ce plateau, doit coûter une fortune. Constata-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts le feutre de la pièce qu'elle tenait dans sa main gantée.

« - Je les hérité de mon père. Ce jeu est dans la famille depuis trois générations. Répondit le Comte en finissant d'installer ses pions.

« - Votre père... Vincent c'est cela ?

Ciel stoppa son geste et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Il reposa doucement la tour qu'il tenait, sur le plateau.

« - Oui, c'est ça... Comment le savez vous.

La jeune fille sourit.

« - Je l'ai bien connu, autre-fois... Répondit-elle songeuse. La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, cette demeure ne paraissait pas aussi triste, d'ailleurs je croyais qu'elle avait brûlé il y a trois ans...

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, au dehors la pluie battait contre les carreaux des vitres. Le ciel s'était assombrit et on ne voyait plus le parc, ni le ciel. C'était comme si un manteau de ténèbres s'était étendu au-dessus d'eux.

« - Le manoir a belle et bien brûlé... Répondit Ciel aprés un instant de réflexion. J'ai fait reconstruire le château à l'identique. C'est à vous d'ouvrir.

La jeune fille sourit et déplaça un pion sur l'échiquier avant de remettre la minuterie à zéro.

« - Une ouverture par le fou ? Décidément, vous ne faites jamais rien comme les autres. Comment avez vous connu mon père ?

« - Votre manière de changer de conversation est intéressante... Peut être que je vous répondrais... Mais pas maintenant.

« - De toutes façons, ça ne m'intéresse pas...

Répondit-il en avançant son propre pion.

« - Je vous préviens, My Lady, mais aux échecs je suis assez sûre de moi.

« - Ne soyez pas si arrogant.

Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Ils ne purent cependant jouer que deux tours, car Marie revint dans le petits salons avec un paquet assez encombrant emballé dans un papier de soie bleu roi, frappé de fleurs de lys. La jeune femme se leva et prit le paquet des mains de sa dame de compagnie qui s'inclina respectueusement.

« - Tenez Comte, j'ai pensé que ça vous plairait, vous un anglais de pure souche. Déclara-t-elle avec légèreté.

Ciel leva les yeux au ciel, il avait presque l'impression de se trouver en face de sa fiancée. Il accepta cependant le présent avec gratitude. Sebastian se glissa derrière lui pour lui annoncer que le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servie. Le majordome releva la tête et se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux verts qui le dévisageait froidement. Le démon lui lança un regard incendiaire, que la jeune fille soutint un moment avant que sa propre domestique n'intervienne.

« - Mademoiselle, je vous ai préparé une tenue neuve.

Auraura sursauta et lui sourit joyeusement.

« - Entendue ! Bien, Comte je vous retrouve pour le dîner. A ce soir. Dit-elle en sautant souplement de son siège. Nous terminerons notre partie plus tard.

Elle s'inclina poliment et s'eclipsa. Ciel la regarda disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il posa le paquet et soupira.

« - Sebastian, que penses-tu d'elles ?

Le majordome arrêta d'attiser les flammes du feu qui s'éteignait. Il regarda son maître qui jouait négligemment avec une pièce de l'échiquier. Le démon resta songeur.

« - Alors ? Insista Ciel.

Sebastian se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne cilla pas. Ses mains gantées s'emparèrent du pion qu'il reposa à sa place. Le jeune garçon ce plongea dans les yeux de son domestique qui souriait, ce sourire qui le mettait hors de lui. Ce sourire si désagréable qui ne faisait que lui rappelait ce qu'il était Un jouet, un simple jouet entre les mains du diable. Il savait que le contrat le rendait maître de Sebastian, mais en vérité, il lui était soumis corps et âme et il nous pouvait pas se défaire de ces chaînes.

« - Je pense que vous avez beaucoup en commun. Finit par susurrer Sebastian à l'oreille de Ciel qui frissonna imperceptiblement.

« - Mène ton enquête, fouille ses affaires et celles de sa dame de compagnie.

Sebastian s'agenouilla.

« - Yes my lord.

**A suivre.**


End file.
